Zak's Great Babysitter
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Abbey Grey looks after Zak while trying to keep her secret.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

''Thank you for looking after our son, Abbey. The contact information is on the fridge.  
Don't let Zak eat a ton of junk food. Oh, and he can't see V.V. Argost's Weirdworld.  
Drew and I will be at a restaurant and movie theater. We should return in a few hours'  
Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday said to Abbey Grey.

''Behave for your baby-sitter, Zak!'' Drew spoke. She kissed the young boy's face. She and her spouse departed and closed the door. Her mouth touched Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday's cheek. She began to rest her head on his shoulder as they linked arms and walked together. ''I'm sure Zak is behaving for Abbey,'' she said to the man she loved.

''Let's eat a ton of junk food!'' Zak stated as he stared at Fiskerton who smiled and nodded.  
He and the gorilla-cat ran into the kitchen while the black-haired woman followed them.  
They found candy and cookies before they devoured them. They turned their heads when Abbey Grey said they were going to get sick. The ''siblings'' disregarded her until they went to the living room. They switched the TV on and saw the Weird World logo.

''Woo hoo!'' Zak cheered when the masked villain known as V.V. Argost introduced himself in his torture chamber. He looked over his shoulder and saw the interested look on Abbey Grey's face.  
''Are you going to blab to my parents?'' he inquired in a very anxious tone. He smiled when she shook her head and assured him his secret was safe with her. ''You are a great baby-sitter'  
he informed her. He and Abbey continued to watch V.V. Argost's Weirdworld until they played video games for a long time.

''It's time for bed!'' the baby-sitter smiled. She followed Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo to the boy's room. She waited for him to finish brushing his teeth and dressing in his pajamas.  
She pulled the blanket over him when he was in bed. ''Would you care for a story?'' she wished to know. Zak shook his head back and forth.

''A pink unicorn?'' Abbey inquired while she tried not to laugh. She observed Fiskerton holding a stuffed creature in his long arms. She could not help but smile at the boy's red face.  
She viewed the gorilla-cat putting the unicorn on Zak's blanket. ''Good night, boys!'' the blue suit-clad woman spoke. She continued to smile as she departed.

Abbey Grey left the Saturdays' home and approached a man standing near one of the trees.  
She viewed his red-eyed helmet, wrist blasters, black boots, jet pack, sleeveless shirt,  
skull and snake tattoo, etc. She took a smaller mask that resembled his facial disguise.  
It happened to be small and silver. She used it to conceal her green eyes and red lips.  
Abbey was also given a tiny rocket pack, gun, dagger, etc.

''Thank you for allowing me to become your next apprentice, Leonidas. I do wish to make more money. The little Saturday brat's parents don't pay me enough for looking after him. At least they have cryptids for me to steal and sell!  
Zak is sleeping so I should be able to capture the beasts with ridiculous ease'  
Leonidas Van Rook's slow nod was his way of approving her plan as he watched her depart.

The baby-sitter/mercenary looked up at the sleeping Zon and removed her bola from her blue outfit. She threw it at the cryptid until she opened her eyes and hovered above the branch. Her helmet concealed her angry expression as she entered the Saturdays' home. She hoped to capture Fiskerton and Komodo. She found the komodo dragon wandering in the living room. She proceeded to tiptoe before she jumped at him.

*What?!* Abbey thought when Komodo became invisible which caused her to hit the floor. She stood and was about to go upstairs in order to get Fiskerton until the door started to open.  
*I can't allow the boy's parents to discover my secret!* she pondered before she found one of the open windows and escaped. She never viewed Drew and Doc entering their home and going upstairs to check on Zak who happened to be awake. Abbey Grey failed to hear the boy claiming she was a great baby-sitter. She could not observe Komodo snarling by Zak's bed after his comment.

THE END 


End file.
